If We Had Never Met....DONE!!!!!!
by randibaby
Summary: What if Amanda had never taken Dean to the train station and didn't meet Lee till 2002, while in their 50's?
1. If...

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers and I'm making absolutely no money for this writing! Ideas were taken from "There Goes the Neighborhood" , "The Long Way Home" and "Stemwinder",etc.  
  
Time Frame:This is a real stretch--What if Amanda and Lee had never met until 2002--while in their 50's? I was thinking along the lines of "It's a Wonderful Life"--How would their lives have been affected if Amanda had never taken Dean to the train station that fateful day in the 1980's?  
  
Setting: Washinton, DC  
  
Amanda walked swiftly past the lawyers and would be politican's milling around the Occidental Grille during Happy hour. She had just seen a matinee performance of Martinet's new avant gaarde piece "Apples in the Squash" and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
DC was beautiful this time of year and still relatively warm in early January. Many people were still out on the street. She continued past the street vendors and past the homeless hanging out on Pennsylvania Ave. Amanda whipped out her cell phone and made a quick call to Jamie.  
  
"Hi Jamie, It's Mom. I'll be right over to babysit little Joey and Marnie. I just have to pick up my bonus check at Honeycutt before I catch the Metro."  
  
Jamie and Amanda exchanged the usual greetings and Amanda made her way to Honeycutt's main office on 12th Street. She pushed open the heavy revolving door and made her way to the lobby. Usually the checks would be direct deposited but , for whatever reason, Accounts Payable had missed several employee's bonus checks this year.  
  
Amanda mused as she waited for the desk clerk to find her check. She had seen many changes over the past 20 years. Honeycutt had changed from Honeycutt Typewriters to Honeycutt PC. Amanda was now Assistant Supervisor for day shift although she still worked part time. She was definitely looking forward to early retirement in the next several years. Yes, despite that nasty sexual harrasment suit against Warren Davenport, Honeycutt had treated Amanda just fine. There was never any excitement but it was a steady job and Amanda couldn't imagine her life any other way.  
  
The clerk finally found Amanda's check and said "Thank you Mrs. King!" as Amanda made her way back to the street. "Yep", Amanda thought, "Mrs. King for the last time now. " Following a brief marriage to Dean, Amanda had remarried Joe twice. Once after his return from Estocia and, after a five year split, once again in 1995. The divorce had been finalized for a year now. They both realized that they would always love each other but that they just were not meant to be married.  
  
Amanda had decided to keep her most recent married name for the sake of the grandchildern. Now, that was one thing Joe and Amanda had done right. Both Jamie & Phillip were successful businessmen and both had married wonderful women. Phillip and his wife did not have any children yet, but Jamie and his wife had two and one on the way! Amanda picked up her pace as she thought about seeing those adorable grandkids.  
  
As Amanda made her way through the crowd to catch the Redline at the Metro station on 12th and G, she walked past a world weary middle aged man fawning over a "sweet young thing" at least half his age. "The big fella must have been quite a looker in his day", thought Amanda. "What a pity he's holding on to youth for dear life!" Amanda shook her head in disgust and walked on.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Leesy, weesy, you are so smart!", that 'young thing' said to Lee. Despite Lee's haggard appearance, he still had a killer smile.  
  
"Well babycakes, It's all natural talent!" Lee tried to ignore that glare from the brunette that had just walked past them. "Look doll", Lee couldn't remember her name, "I've gotta a few important errands to run..."  
  
"Ewwww, what are errands?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, things, there are things I need to get done..."  
  
Lee thought to himself, "I can't keep this going". He was really beginning to tire of these useless relationships. He said farewell to Ms. Eye Candy and made his way down 12th to meet his contact. As Lee strode along, his breathing was labored. He admonished himself for not losing those 20 extra pounds yet. Too many Chinese dinners and canned food. He never, ever had a decent home cooked meal.  
  
As Lee paced himself, he pondered his life, especially his love life. After he had broken up with Francine several years ago, things in the relationship department had gone decidedly downhill. Other than Dorothy and Francine, the only other half serious relationship he had ever had was with Randi.  
  
Oh, yeah, there had also been Sonja Chenko, that Russian double agent, who had led to Lee's expulsion from the Agency and near death. If you could call that a relationship. Other than getting away with his life and the clothes on his back, he had never recovered from that fiasco. Dr. Smyth, Billy, even Francine had determined he was a traitor and worthy of death. No one, not one single person had come to his side or covered his back.  
  
Since then, Lee made a living as a glorified bounty hunter/detective/lone ranger. He always accepted the highest bids, which, by the way, were getting lower all the time. Today he made his way to meet good old TP Aquinas to get some background info on a certain Middle Eastern "philanthropist". Lee thought the guy smelled up to high heaven and needed to protect his client, a wealthy socialite with an interest in funding foreign charitable causes.  
  
"Hey TP! " Lee exclaimed as TP sat on a concrete planter and madly wrote on the palm pilot in his hand.  
  
"Hey there Lee! Francine and Beamon send their regards. Who'd a ever thought those two would make such a good couple! By the way, I uh, couldn't help but notice the 'green' arm dressing back there, wasn't she a little young?"  
  
"Alright TP, layoff! I didn't come here to meet you so I could discuss my love life--Do you have any information?"  
  
"Yeah, Scarecrow", despite Lee's expulsion from the Agency 15 years ago, TP still called him by his code name. "This guy's great at deception and money laundering. He hooks into society types, gets their charitable donations and turns the cash into ammo for hezbolah. Here, take this CD-- it has all the information you need to bring this guy down."  
  
Lee combed his fingers through his hair. "I knew it! The b*st*rds! My client has a soft heart for orphans and this "philanthropist" is milking her good. The only reason she became suspicious was when she saw the news report about the government shutting down 'fund raising' organizations that actually laundered money for the Taliban. I'm sure it's all connected."  
  
***  
  
Amanda prepared to board the Redline when she realized she had left her cell phone on the clerk's desk in the lobby at Honeycutt. Exasperated, Amanda once again made her way through the crowd, out to the street, and back down 12th toward Honeycutt.  
  
"Great, Amanda!", she said to herself, "How could you be so careless!" It was getting dark by this time and Amanda was getting a little nervy. Her life was so structured, so secure. She almost never allowed for any inconvieniences or interuptions. Amanda entered the lobby, retreived her cell phone from the clerk, and was ready to exit when WHAM! someone crashed into her head on!  
  
"Excuse me," said Lee.  
  
"What the samhill!", exclaimed Amanda.  
  
Lee apologized to the frustrated brunette and didn't notice that the CD he had recieved from TP had accidently dropped into her purse.  
  
Amanda sighed in frustration and took off at a faster pace to catch the next Redline. She called Jamie again letting him know she'd be late. She hadn't yet noticed the unusual object in her purse.  
  
"Man!", Lee thought, "There's a beautiful woman with an attitude!" Just as he was to make his way to Harry's for a beer, Lee realized he had lost the CD. "Alright Lee, where could you have misplaced it?" Instantly, Lee looked up , he could still see that brunette making her way down the street.  
  
"Hey lady! Wait up there!" Lee shouted. It was no use, she couldn't hear him at that distance. Lee took off to follow her.  
  
You just never know what chance meetings can turn up! 


	2. Going My Way?

Act 2 :Going My Way?  
  
Lee lumbered his way along through and with the crowd as they made their way to the Metro hub. That alluring brunette he had literally bumped into was still in his sight as he entered the station. "Alright lady, where are you going? I hope you've got that CD!", Lee muttered to himself as he continued to follow her steps. He couldn't afford to lose that information, TP had taken such great risk to provide it.  
  
Deep in thought, Amanda hastily made her way to the platform bearing "Redline". She didn't like to be late, especialy when she knew how important it was for Jamie and his wife Mandy to get out for the all too occasional 'dinner and a movie'. Amanda also didn't like being in the city after dark. Thankfully, the Redline pulled up just as she reached the platform. With a sigh of relief, Amanda boarded.  
  
She didn't notice that tall stranger hustle his way onto the Metro car right after her. As soon as Amanda sat down, someone sat down right next to her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Hi there toots!"  
  
"Oh puhleeze!" said Amanda as she scooted away from Lee.  
  
"Look sweetheart, you've got something of mine" Lee said trying to figure a way to get the CD back without divulging the sensitive information it contained.  
  
"Is this for real?!" Amanda questioned him. She thought this guy must really be desperate. First it's girls half his age and now he's giving a grandma the worst pick up lines she's ever heard.  
  
"Lady, this involves national security"  
  
"Rrrrright!" Amanda was about to get up from her seat when a fellow environmentalist, Babs Babcock, rushed over.  
  
"Why Amanda! You have a new beau! Good for you!" Babs looked approvingly at Lee and gushed.  
  
"Oh. no!" said Amanda, "this man is NOT my boyfriend!"  
  
Before Amanda continued, Babs cut in"Oh don't be shy Amanda he's very handsome". Babs smiled at Lee and pinched his cheek.  
  
Lee was beginning to wonder if the CD was worth suffering through Babs!  
  
"By the way Amanda," Babs continued, "You and your beau are invited to the 12th Annual Philanthropist Ball next Saturday. Many of their members have given significant amounts of money to environmental issues. It will be held at the historic Armory building and that wonderful man Ishmael Laban will be there..."  
  
"We'll be there!" Lee interjected as he grabbed Amanda and put his arm around her. That very Ishmael Laban was his man! That skunk was going to regret he ever crossed paths with Lee's client!  
  
Amanda's jaw dropped and she shrugged Lee's arm off of her shoulders and said "No we will not!"  
  
"Sure hon!" Lee retorted, "We don't have anything planned next weekend." Lee smiled as he looked charmingly at Amanda. Now at least he knew her name.  
  
"WE!" Amanda practically screamed. Just as she was about to set the record straight, Babs looked up and saw her stop.  
  
"Oh Amanda, I'm so glad you'll both be there! Gotta run! Don't forget, it's next Saturday at seven!" Babs exclaimed as she left the Metro car .  
  
Amanda turned to this stranger and said, "Who the samhill do you think you are! I am not your girlfriend and I'm not you're 'hon'! National security! Yeah! Do you really think I'm that naive? Only movie stars and spys say things like that..."  
  
Lee could barely get out "Well, I'm not a movie star.." as Amanda let out a torrent of several other choice words.  
  
She was all too releived that her stop was next. Amanda stood up to go and stormed out of the car.  
  
"Geez", Lee thought, "she doesn't even know my name!"and he got up and followed her.  
  
TBC 


	3. Getting to Know You

Act 3: Getting to Know You  
  
Setting: Jamie's neighborhood  
  
Amanda huffed as she made her way out of the Metro station. It was dark and cold and she was irritated as she made her way toward Jamie and Mandy's brownstone. Who the heck did that guy think he was? "National security my..." Amada started.  
  
She stopped mid-thought as she heard several swift footsteps behind her. Amanda did not turn around but picked up her pace. Afterall, she was a woman alone walking at night. Yes, Jamie and his family did live in a nice area of Woodley Park, but, this was DC and, it was dark. Amanda came to the light near the Zoo and as she began to cross the abandoned street, several ruffians approached and started pushing her around.  
  
"Hey lady, ya got any extra change?" said the skinny tall one.  
  
"No man, we don't want no change, we want real money", said one who looked too young to be out at this time of night. Amanda began to ask the youngster if his mother knew where he was when another kid grabbed for her purse.  
  
The boys pressed in on Amanda and clutched her arms. They began ripping her purse away from her as Amanda grappled with them. They continued to struggle until Amanda heard the click of a switchblade. Immediately Amanda released her hold on her purse. Nothing was worth losing her life over.  
  
Just as it looked like the boys would take off in triumph, a deep male voice behind them commanded "Drop the purse punk!"  
  
Amanda whipped her head around. There was that aged lothario from the subway!  
  
Lee swiftly seized the purse back from the youths and gave it back to it's rightful owner. Just his presence had the hoods running off to find more susceptible prey.  
  
Amanda stood there shocked. "What is it with this guy?", she thought. She knew it was rude to just walk off but she was already so late. She mumbled a quick 'thank you' and turned so she could finally cross the street. Lee followed close behind as Amanda walked up the street and sauntered up to Jamie's walkway. All the while, Lee kept entreating Amanda to stop and listen to what he had to say.  
  
Amanda continued to ignore the persistent stranger as they both arrived at Jamie's front door at the exact same time. Immediately Jamie's wife Mandy opened the door and bubbled, "Hello Mom!" (Mandy always called Amanda 'Mom'. For in-laws, they had a very close relationship. Amanda thought of Mandy as the daughter she never had.)  
  
Mandy continued, "I see you brought your boyfriend, Come on in!"  
  
Mandy shoved Lee into the foyer and toward the dining area before Amanda could protest. Joey and Marnie ran up to Lee's legs and threw their tiny arms around him. They both let out high pitched squeals of joy in response to Lee's "Uh, Hi there..."  
  
Mandy handed Lee a plateful of homecooked food. "Mom you should have told me you were bringing..." Mandy looked at Amanda as if to say 'introduce him!'.  
  
Lee offered "My name is Lee", as he gratefully took the plate of warm food.  
  
"Well Lee, I'm glad you came with Mom. I would have prepared two plates instead of one if I had known", Mandy said with a playful, chastising look toward Amanda. "The kids have already eaten so, they get to stay up for 30 more minutes, then, it is bedtime!" Mandy said as she smiled at her two angels."Mom I'll make you a plate..."  
  
"No, that's okay Mandy". Amanda was finally able to break into the interaction, "I can make my own plate. You better get going..."  
  
"Oh, that's okay Mom. Phillip and Delores will be here any minute to meet us so we can go to Old Ebbitt's." Mandy took off to make Amanda a plate of food.  
  
Just then Jamie entered the room, looking relieved to see his Mom and surprised to see her with a tall, handsome stranger. Jamie walked up to Lee and shook his hand as Mandy hollered from the kitchen to introduce them. Jamie gave Amanda an approving smile indicating that Lee was alright but he didn't see his Mom roll her eyes in vexation.  
  
Next, Phillip and his wife Delores came into the house and greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. Phillip gave Jamie a "Who's this guy?" look as Mandy introduced everyone to "Mom's boyfriend Lee".  
  
Amanda gave Lee her best 'Who do you think you are' glare but it didn't matter. Her grandchildren already had all of Lee's attention. Amanda couldn't help but notice the contrast Out there, she had seen the tough guy, the Don Juan. Now she saw a man who was immensely enjoying the giggles of her ticklish grandchildren. Amanda smiled in spite of herself. "If this guy is a gangster, he sure knows how to handle hoodlums and grandkids."  
  
"Well, we better go Mom!," Phillip said as he hugged his Mom. "Looks like you found a nice guy".  
  
Amanda had by this time given up any attempt to object to everyone's notion that Lee ,if that was his real name, was her boyfriend. "Okay kids, see you later. Enjoy yourselves!" She figured they would never see him again after tonight and she could just tell her kids that they had broken up.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Everyone said as they passed Amanda in the foyer and left for their night out on the town.  
  
As the door closed, Amanda leaned back on the foyer wall. "What have I gotten myself into!" Amanda let out an exasperated sigh and slowly made her way to the dining area. Lee and the grandkids weren't there! Anxiously, Amanda began to call out for them throughout the house until she came into the family room. There, Amanda saw an exhausted Lee sitting on the couch with her two cherubs curled up in his lap. All of them were asleep.  
  
Amanda approached Lee slowly and tapped him on the shoulder. When he didn't rouse, she gently scooped up Marnie, who had entangled herself in Lee's arms, and took her off to tuck her in bed. When Amanda returned, Lee was still out like a light. This time she gently extracted Joey from Lee's tender embrace. Amanda paused to look at this sleeping stranger. He had a beautiful face for a man. He kind of reminded her of Adonis from her World Lit days. He had that stately Roman nose. She thought he would wake up any minute declaring "Friends, Romans, countrymen!"  
  
Amanda smiled to herself and quietly made her way to Joey's room to put him to bed. She tucked him in and turned off the hall light. When Amanda returned to the family room, Lee was gone! "Now hold on a minute!" she exclaimed.  
  
Amanda made her way back to the kitchen and caught Lee looking through her purse.  
  
"That's enough big fella! What do you think you are doing!?" Amanda hollered. She grabbed Lee's arm as he took the CD out of her purse and gave her an 'I told you so' look.  
  
Amanda stared at the foreign item and said "What is that!?"  
  
Lee responded, "A word."  
  
"A word?" Amanda asked incredulously.  
  
Lee replied, "Yes, my dear, this is a word. Evidence."  
  
"Oh, National security?" Amanda replied smiling weakly.  
  
"Yeah, this fell into your purse when we collided at Honeycutt," Lee explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amanda said as she looked directly at Lee. She could see the genuine concern in his deep hazel eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. 'Alright Amanda, pull yourself together' she said to herself. 'This guy could still be a gangster, a murderer'. Amanda realized she couldn't put her question off any longer, "Who are you?"  
  
"That's.." Lee was almost going to say 'need to know information' but thought better of it. He looked into the face of this amazing woman whom he had met. He had never met a female his own age that was so sharp, so pure, so kind. And strong. He had seen the way she had put in a good fight with the juvenile delinquents. But she had also exhibited wisdom when a potentially deadly weapon came into the picture. Somehow Lee felt he could trust this woman. He began, "My name is Lee Stetson and let's just say I'm working diligently to protect a client."  
  
"Is that your real name?"  
  
Lee chuckled at Amanda's heartfelt question. He was taken in by those beautiful, inquisitive and intelligent brown eyes. Lee moved in closer to her to softly answer. "Yes, my name really is Lee and this CD really contains information that may be vital to national security"  
  
Amanda's heart beat faster as Lee moved his face closer to hers. She cleared her throat and stepped back. She wasn't finished with her questions. "Explain something to me. Why, back on the Metro, did you tell Babs Babcock that we would go to the Philanthropist Ball next week?"  
  
Lee realized he had a very smart cookie on his hands. "Well, Ishmael Laban is one man I am very interested in meeting."  
  
Amanda could tell by the look on Lee's face that he wasn't telling the whole truth. "How do I know that anything you are telling me is true?" Amanda said as she ripped the CD out of Lee's hand and dashed out of the room.  
  
Lee said "Hey!" and followed her to the den.  
  
Amanda stood in front of Jamie's computer and said "We'll just have to see if you're telling me the truth." Amanda slipped the CD into the disc drive and turned on the computer.  
  
Lee felt it was useless to argue. He knew he needed an 'in' to the invitation only ball and Amanda was it.  
  
Amanda pulled up the CD and as she scanned the information, she dropped her jaw.  
  
Lee came over behind Amanda and leaned over her to look at the screen. Amanda got a strange sensation as she felt Lee's body behind her and scooted to the edge of her seat.  
  
  
  
Lee didn't notice Amanda's aprehension because his eyes were riveted to the screen. There it was, all spelled out. Laban's Suisse bank accounts and contacts, both stateside and hezbolah. Contacts including unsuspecting donors such as senators and royalty.  
  
Lee slammed his fist on the back of Amanda's chair. There on the screen was the name of his client, Emily Farnsworth.  
  
Amanda looked up at Lee. She saw fire in those hazel eyes and had to admit to herself that she admired Lee's passion. "Yea, I guess we will be going to that Ball afterall."  
  
Lee and Amanda spent the rest of the evening reviewing the information and devising a plan for next Saturday. As the evening wore on, they discussed their lives, their history. Amanda shared about her past marriages and realized she had met Lee all those years ago when Joe had returned from Estocia. Lee was amazed to find out that this was the same "June Cleaver" he had seen at the gym when the little boys, now known as Jamie and Phillip, had been kidnapped during Joe's fiasco. Lee told Amanda how he had looked at Joe and Amanda and the two boys at that time and thought "There's an All-American family".  
  
Amadna explained how she and Joe remarried not long after that but things didn't work out.  
  
Lee shared with Amanda memories from his awkward youth and unsuccessful forays into relationships.  
  
They were still deeply involved in conversation when the kids came back. Jamie offered to give both Lee and his Mom a ride home. At first, Amanda protested but Lee said he would just grab a cab from her house.  
  
Amanda still felt a bit cautious about letting Lee know where she lived but, after all the intimate details they had shared about their lives, she felt it would be okay.  
  
Jamie let Amanda and Lee out right in front of Amanda's house on Maplewood. Now that her mother Dotty was remarried to Captain Kurt and running a bed and breakfast out west, Amanda had the house to herself. It was getting to be too much to manage Amanda explained to Lee as they stood by her front door.  
  
Amanda and Lee stood there for a minute or two, in an uneasy silence. Amanda pondered if she should ask Lee in but thought better of it. She didn't believe in or want a one night stand. They had work to do anyway next Saturday and romance would only compromise their working relationship.  
  
Lee looked at Amanda's reluctant face. He couldn't expect a one night stand from this one. No, Amanda was too special for that. He was tired of unfulfilling relations anyway. He looked down at Amanda and smiled. He felt like such a kid!  
  
"What are you smiling about Mr. Stetson?"  
  
"Well Mrs. King, I was just thinking about what a wonderful time I had with you this evening."  
  
Amanda was glad this was a moonless night. She didn't want Lee to notice the flush on her face.  
  
Lee gently put his arms around Amanda's shoulders but felt her tense up. He could tell by her expression that she was still wary of him. Lee smiled and leaned forward to kiss Amanda's forehead. In his best Humprhey Bogart, Lee said "I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."  
  
Amanda raised her hand up to Lee instead, indicating that she'd rather shake his hand good-bye. He reluctantly released his hold on her shoulders and took her hand in his and gave her hand a tender kiss. "Yea, it's way after midnight, I better get going."  
  
With that Lee took off down the street. He didn't want to call a cab now. This cold evening constitution was just what he needed. He had alot of thinking to do.  
  
TBC 


	4. Shall We Dance?

Act 4: Shall We Dance  
  
Setting: Amanda's bedroom  
  
Amanda looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It was finally *the* Saturday of the ball and she had no idea what to wear. That was a slight problem since it was now 5 p.m. and Amanda told Lee she would meet him at the Armory at seven.  
  
Amanda had convinced Lee that they should both arrive seperately to the ball since this was business, not a date. Despite the fact that Lee had come over to her house almost every night during the past week to discuss their plans over dinner, Amanda fooled herself into believing this was just business. She felt that this was a professional relationship and it would be best if Lee didn't assume they were on a date. This was *not* a date. Amanda wondered why she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Baffled, Amanda walked to the other side of her bedroom and looked into her closet. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing to wear. She had shopped everywhere in DC and the surrounding area each day after work for the past week in an effort to find something decent and affordable to wear tonight. Amanda had concluded that today's styles were either too long, too short or too outrageous for her budget.  
  
Reluctantly, Amanda reached into the back of her closet. She was hoping to get a better determination of her selection when she felt something soft. "Oh yeah!" Amanda said to herself. "I had forgotten all about that dress. I never wore it again after Dean told me he hated velvet."  
  
Amanda pulled out the black velvet dress and was suprised to see that it was still in such good shape. Since she had only worn it once to a New Year's function with Dean, it looked brand new. The dress had a classic style with a timeless cut and length and Amanda knew black was always 'in'.  
  
Amanda slipped into the elegant evening dress. She was amazed that it still fit after all these years. Even if Lee hated it, at least it still looked good for her cover. As Amanda looked at her reflection in the mirror, she realized it actually looked better now. "Those kick-boxing classes I've been taking have been paying off!", Amanda thought as she admired the way the dress showed off her sculpted arms and shoulders.  
  
She smiled as she began to get ready for her "mission" tonight.  
  
***  
  
Lee stood in the entrance of the Armory, decked out in a tux and impatient for Amanda to arrive. He was nervous and anxious. What if she didn't show? They had gone over several different plans and scenerios almost every night this week at Amanda's. He didn't *want* to worry that she wouldn't show but, she still didn't seem to totally trust him. Lee knew Amanda was adamant, her every action indicated, this was not a date. This was just business.  
  
The problem was, Lee knew he was smitten with the woman. He was truly disappointed when she wanted to drive in seperate vehicles. Lee would have loved to pick her up in his high performance Viper. He had never met anyone like Amanda and he knew he was hooked. He just hoped he could keep up the 'business' facade without Amanda finding out that he had really fallen hard for her. He didn't want scare off the only woman he actually wanted to marry.  
  
Lee smiled as he thought of their dinners together. "She's such a great cook!" he thought to himself. He had actually noticed his clothes fit better this week. Eating real food definitely had it's benefits.  
  
As Lee mused about the past week, a beautiful brunette entered the room. Lee perked up and smiled but soon realized it wasn't Amanda but Leslie, an old aquaintance of his. Lee had never dated Leslie, she was too conservative for his taste at the time, but they had mutual friends. Lee cordially made his way across the room to approach Leslie when...the most beautiful vision he had ever seen came into view. Lee stopped dead in his tracks, he was speechless.  
  
Amanda gave Lee a brilliant smile and walked over to join him. Lee stood there in silence. She looked fantastic!  
  
As he stood there dumbfounded, Amanda asked "Lee is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh, yes Amanda. Everything is beautiful, I mean wonderful, I mean..wow! You look wonderful." Way to go Stetson, Lee thought to himself. That was so lame. I hope she didn't get offended and I hope I didn't give it away that I'm interested.  
  
Lee finally collected himself and said, "Um, Amanda, I have something for you."  
  
"What?" Amanda's heart was racing in her chest as she looked up into Lee's face. What was it with this guy that got her pulse up?  
  
Lee looked down into Amanda's cautious almond eyes. He stuttered as he began, "Well, I figured, with your salary, you probably would not have a chance to really go all out in the jewelry department and, since your cover is that of a rich socialite, I wanted you to wear this."  
  
Lee was relieved to break his gaze with Amanda as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He loved the touch of velvet and thought of how beautiful Amanda's dress was. He knew his mother's necklace would look great around her delicate neck.  
  
Amanda saw the box and resisted, "Oh no, Lee I can't, I couldn't". Amanda had never had anyone really give her anything like this. She didn't know how to handle extravagance even if it was for just one evening. Her eyes widened as Lee opened the precious box. Lee carefully lifted out the exquisite platinum necklace. The brilliant metal shimmered in the dim lights of the Armory. Amanda admired the pendant. It was formed in the shape of a lovely heart and was studded with perfect diamonds.  
  
Amanda gasped slightly as Lee reached his arms around her neck and leaned over to fasten the necklace. She couldn't breath. When Lee leaned in like that, it took her breath away. She wanted to protest but could only squeak out a weak "Thank you."  
  
Lee looked down again into Amanda's stunned face. "It was my mother's and... I can't think of anyone more beautiful to wear it." Lee caught himself, "Uh, especially for business, I mean cover."  
  
Lee was pleased with Amanda's reaction to his gift and gently put his arm around her slender waist as he led her toward the ballroom. When they arrived at the entrance, Lee and Amanda were greeted with the sight and sound of hundreds of well heeled socialites gracing the dance floor and meandering among the pomped up tables that surrounded it. Lee led Amadna toward their table as they heard the orchestra pipe up "As Time Goes By". They both looked at each other and smiled. Over the past week, they had found out they both were fans of "Casablanca". Rick and Ilsa were two of their favoite movie characters.  
  
  
  
"Yohoo!"  
  
Lee and Amanda turned to see Babs charging toward them in all her glory.  
  
"Amanda! I'm so glad you brought that macho beau of yours, oh, what is his name?"  
  
Amanda hoped Babs would not blow her cover. "Hi Babs, this is my friend Lee."  
  
"Oh, so then he's just a friend! Well, Lee, there are many eligible women here including me..."Babs gushed as she latched unto Lee's arm.  
  
Before Babs could steer Lee away from Amanda, a photographer came up to Lee and requested to take their picture.  
  
Noticing the sudden peril Lee would experience from one of Babs match- making nightmares, Amanda interjected, "No, that's okay Babs, he is with me."  
  
"Oh good then!", Babs continued, "Why don't you two kiss for the photgrapher! Everybody is getting their picture taken!"  
  
Lee looked at Amanda and leaned over to land a brotherly smooch on her cheek.  
  
Babs shouted "Oh that's horrible, that's all wrong! Don't you take care of this man Amanda!? Let's see some romance!"  
  
Amanda braced herself. She could do this, she was a professional. She had performed with the drama club in school. This was just cover. She was a 'rich socialite' and Lee was her 'millionaire amour'. Amanda knew if Ishmael Laban were anywhere in that room, he would have to believe that they were lovers. Amanda looked over at Lee.  
  
Lee smiled at Amanda and gave her his best Humphrey Bogart face. With Casablanca's theme music still in the background, Amanda winked at him. She could ham it up too. She gave Lee her best silent Ingrid Bergman imitation and grabbed his face and started kissing him, 'passionately'.  
  
Lee stood there stunned but more than ready to oblige. Somewhere between 'time' and 'goes by', Lee and Amanda went from play acting to reality. They were no longer hamming it up for Babs or making cover if Laban was around. They were really ...kissing.  
  
Lee loved the fullness and softness of Amanda's lips, the delicate touch of her fingers on his face, the fragrance of her hair, the taste of her mouth.  
  
Amanda couldn't believe this was happening. She would have a hard time convincing herself this was 'just business'. She didn't want to admit that her body tingled as Lee squeezed his arms around her and held her tight to his chest. Her knees were getting weak. She began to wonder if it was legal for grandmas to feel like this.  
  
  
  
"The world will always welcome lovers as time goes by".... The orchestra played the score's last note and moved into the jumpier tune of the jitterbug.  
  
When Lee and Amanda finally noticed that 'their' song had ended, the photoghrapher was long gone and hassling some other couple. Amanda abruptly finished their kiss and pulled her face away from Lee's lips. Lee didn't know what to say. What could he say? She was still giving him her "this is just business" look.  
  
As they stood there recovering, Amanda said, "Oh my gosh, there he is."  
  
Lee's gaze followed to where Amanda nodded. Laban was schmoozing right on the dance floor with none other than Babs Babcock. Lee took Amanda's arm and said "Shall we dance?"  
  
It wasn't really a question, Amanda nodded in agreement and took Lee's arm. As they made their way onto the dance floor, they both knew it was time to bait the hook for one nasty fish.  
  
TBC 


	5. No Where to Run

Act 5: No Where To Run  
  
Amanda clung loosely to Lee as they moved to the beat of the jitterbug. She intentionally made eyes at Laban over the heads of the other hoofers. Laban however, was locked in Bab's embrace and hadn't noticed Amanda's overtures. Amanda leaned in toward Lee and whispered that she was having trouble getting Laban's attention since the dance floor was so crowded. Lee nodded and wondered how anyone could not notice this beautiful vision before him. He deftly guided Amanda closer to Laban and Babs.  
  
Lee took a good look at his foe and thought for a moment. It might be poetic justice to have Laban spend the rest of his life with Babs alone on an island instead of in prison. But no, thinking of dear Emily Farnsworth being taken advantage of and poor orphans being left out in the cold was enough for Lee to persevere.  
  
As the lively music continued, Lee smoothly led Amanda closer and closer to their target. To anyone observing, Lee looked dashing and confident. That was on the outside but, on the inside, he was still reeling from that kiss. He looked down at Amanda to determine how she was reacting but she seemed too preoccupied with their mission to register any kind of response.  
  
Soon Amanda was back to back with Babs. Lee manuevered his partner so she could target Laban directly. The only problem was...Babs knew Amanda was not a rich socialite. Unless Lee could get rid of Babs, Amanda's cover would be blown. Lee seemed to be able to read Amanda's mind. He nodded to her indicating that he would cut-in and take off with Babs.  
  
Amanda was almost relieved. The blitzkrieg of emotions she was feeling since Lee had kissed her were overwhelming. She didn't want to think about them and was looking forward to getting her mind set on the business at hand.  
  
Before Lee released Amanda from his embrace he looked at her and then at her evening bag. Amanda nodded silently. Yes, the recorder was in her bag and ready to go. With an aprehensive smile, Amanda allowed Lee to release her and "cut in" on Babs and Laban.  
  
Babs was more than thrilled to have a hunk like Lee take her for a whirl on the dance floor and she flung her arms tight around Lee's waist. Yes, Babs loved to dance. She was especially thrilled when the tune 'Boogey, Woogey Buggle Boy' began. Lee did his best to manhandle, er, lead Babs as far away from Laban and Amanda as he could. It took all his patience not to yell out in pain as Babs continually spiked his feet with her heels. Laban was going to owe him one for this!  
  
Amanda coyly smiled as her smooth tongued adversary gripped her in his embrace. Laban's cologne was overpowering, Amanda could barely breath for reasons entirely different from the ones Lee provoked.  
  
"Ehm, ehm," Amanda began as she struggled to gasp for air in Laban's grasp. "I've heard many wonderful things about you, Mr. Laban." Amanda hated lying through her teeth.  
  
Ishmael Laban smiled with extreme pleasure. He adored the praises of men and especially adored the praises of beautiful women. Amanda soon found out the Laban put the "I" in egomanIac.  
  
"Ishmael, I hear that you fund orphanages in the Middle East," Amanda offered as she moved her arms up to Laban's neck so the microphone could more easily pick up his voice.  
  
"Don't call me Ishmael! Please call me "Oh Supreme One."  
  
Amanda turned to laugh at him but stopped herself. She could tell by the expression on his face, he was dead serious. She was beginning to wonder if she was dancing with the antichrist.  
  
Despite the gnawing fear in her gut, Amanda continued. "Oh, 'Supreme One'", she felt so ridiculous talking like this, "You have such an excellent reputation!"  
  
"Oh yes!" He responded. Laban enjoyed this little tart's advances and held her even tighter. Amanda was almost overcome by his fetid scent. Amanda pulled her head away from his shoulder and attempted to not breath through her nose while talking.  
  
"Well, I am interested in funding such a cause, but, I also have other interests." Amanda wanted to test the waters.  
  
"Yes dear, I can tell you are interested in me too, but I must warn you, I am married! But then again, you don't seem like the kind of woman who cares about those things, hehehe!"  
  
Amanda almost retched as this foul man insinuated that she was interested in him. From across the room, she could see Lee watching her like a hawk. Lee was ready to intervene any second. Amanda feared that her first foray in the secret detective business would end up an utter failure.  
  
"No, I mean other 'other' interests." Amanda continued, " Such as the hezbolah for instance."  
  
Laban stared shrewdly at this wench before him. He tightened his grip even more and easily lifted Amanda off her feet.  
  
"How do you know about that!", he hissed as he dragged her off the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Lee sprang to action, He saw Laban rough up Amanda and he had had enough!  
  
Babs was in shock as Lee left her spinning on the dance floor. "How strange" she thought, I wonder if it was something I did..."  
  
Lee followed Laban and Amanda at a distance but he couldn't catch up with them as they left the ballroom. Lee could see two other men join Laban and Amanda in the lobby as he approached the exit.  
  
  
  
Once he reached the lobby, Lee looked up and down the corridors. Amanda and her abductors were no where in sight.  
  
TBC 


	6. Gotta Go Now

Act 6: Gotta Go Now  
  
Baaaaaaah, Baaaaaaah Bum,  
  
ba ba Bum.  
  
Bah bah bum, baaaah, bah bah BUM!  
  
BUM, BUM, BUM ,BUM!  
  
Amanda swore she heard the theme music for Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odessy. Between her and her only way of escape was ...a MONOLITH.  
  
Amanda was sure this guy's shoulders measured at least 4 foot across and he had to be at least 7 foot tall. Amanda cleared her throat as she looked up at her towering nemesis. "Oh. God", she prayed silently, "What am I going to do?"  
  
Laban had taken off to another deserted part of the Armory complex with his assistant Petrov, probably to decide the means of her disposal. They had left Amanda alone with...Hal.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. King," Hal began in his soft. monotone tenor. "I hope you will find yourself comfortable."  
  
Amanda moved to the other side of the room. She noticed there were no windows. Only a door...and Hal blocking that door. He stood there like the rock of Gibraltor. Kick-boxing would be no match for this guy. Amanda soon realized there was nothing in her own strength she could do to save herself . As she silently sought God's help, she got an inspiration.  
  
Amanda looked heavenward and whispered "Are you sure God?" as she took her evening bag and started whipping it in circles over her head.  
  
Hal was incredulous. He looked at Amanda in disdain as his immense belly started to shake. The ground trembled as his entire body shook in a deep belly laugh. Just as the laugh reached his mouth, Amanda's purse flung out of her hands and hit him dead smack between his eyes.  
  
Hal's jaw dropped open and he fell with a thud to the concrete floor.  
  
"Oh boy!" Amanda almost couldn't believe it. She looked heavenward and yelled "Thank You!" One for David, zero for Goliath!  
  
Amanda retrieved her purse and snuck a peek out the hall as she opened the door. She didn't see anyone else in the darkened hallway but she did see a room several doors down with the light filtering under the closed door. Amanda knew better, she was in over her head and Lee was no where to be found. She decided to make her way back to the inhabited area of the Armory complex in an effort to find Lee.  
  
Amanda quietly creaked the door open wide and timidly tip toed down the concrete corridor. She looked back cautiously as she cleared the threshold of the building and broke into a mild run when Bam! Amanda had run smack dab into the arms of someone. She chided herself for looking back instead of to where she was going.  
  
Amanda was afraid to look up to see who could possibly be holding her now. The man grabbed her and shoved her into a dark alley between two buildings and proceded to give her a very soft, sweet passionate kiss.  
  
"Lee!, Oh am I glad to see you!"  
  
"Not as glad as I am to see you Amanda King!" Lee had no idea how Amanda could have escaped but he knew they had to make a break for it and fast. Lee knew they were both in over their heads. He needed to call in for backup, but..since he was no longer an active agent, how was that possible?  
  
"C'mon Amanda, we're going to have to make a run for it."  
  
No sooner had Lee said that when they heard a shout and feet running in their direction. Lee held tightly to Amanda's hand and guided her along the fence line of the complex. It was dark and there were no lights to give away their position. Lee could still hear the men running after them as they came to an area of the complex that was lit. Lee and Amanda had to cross that gulf of light to get to safety.  
  
Lee braced himself and shouted "Amanda run!"  
  
Amanda shot out before him and Lee covered her back. Just as she reached the other side, to the safety of darkness, shots rang out. With a crunch and "Umphf!" Lee fell to the ground.  
  
Amanda turned back and dragged Lee's bleeding body to safety.  
  
"No Amanda, go on without me."  
  
"Go on without you, are you crazy?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I don't need to say that..." Lee said as he passed out.  
  
Amanda made sure that she and Lee were hidden in the shadows as their attackers passed by. She did what she knew to do. She quietly removed her cell phone from her purse and called 911. She wasn't sure what would happen with Laban but she knew Lee needed help now!  
  
***  
  
Lee laid on the stretcher as he was put into the ambulance. Amanda stood off to the side, hidden partly in the shadows.  
  
"Well Scarecrow, we got Laban and his group in custody but promise me , no more lone ranger attempts at national security."  
  
Lee's posterior was burning and he was not in the mood to argue with Francine.  
  
Francine continued, "How did you get help here anyway?"  
  
Lee glanced around, past the EMS staff assisting him, to find Amanda. Francine followed his gaze.  
  
"Francine, I'd like you to meet my partner, Mrs. King."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. King? That's cute, 'Scarecrow and Mrs. King', you seem to make a good team."  
  
Amanda wasn't sure how to respond to the catty blonde. She had an inkling that these two had been lovers, the way Francine looked at Lee. Amanda was relieved to see that Lee did not look at Francine the way he looked at her.  
  
"Yea, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, I guess we're a team," Amanda replied.  
  
"Well good. I can assure you both that the Agency will be calling on you from time to time to assist with cases. I must excuse myself now. You know, 'work to do', I just have to bag one of the biggest thiefs in world history,"  
  
Francine excused herself and walked away. Lee reached out his hand and motioned for Amanda to come closer.  
  
"Amanda"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Looks like we've got some catching up to do."  
  
"Yeah", Amanda thought to herself, she wondered what "Scarecrow" meant.  
  
Lee took her hand and kissed it. "Well partner, we better let these guys take us to the hospital."  
  
Amanda smiled as she continued to squeeze Lee's hand. "Yep, we better take off...partner."  
  
TAG coming! 


	7. the Tag ?

Tag  
  
Setting: Jamie and Mandy's brownstone  
  
Lee laid down uncomfortably on Jamie & Mandy's couch. Since HMO's spit out patients faster than you could say invoice, he was already out of the hospital after only one night. Amanda would have cared for him at her home but she didn't want it to appear that there was any impropriety. She didn't tell Lee this but Amanda knew that if Lee was in the house, things would get too tempting.  
  
As Lee lay there, trying very hard not to be humiliated (he had never been shot in the posterior before), Joey stood in front of Lee's face. Being that Joey was only about 2 feet tall, their eyes met square on.  
  
"Wee?" Joey said. He couldn't say his "L"'s yet.  
  
"Yes?", Lee answered softly.  
  
"Booboo?" Joey said as he pointed to Lee's backside.  
  
"Uh, yeah, booboo." Lee said smiling. Joey returned his smile and ran off.  
  
Amanda stood in the doorway, observing the whole thing. She smiled as she approached her partner. "Yep", she thought ,"This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship".  
  
Out loud, Amanda piped "Hey there partner, how ya doin'?"  
  
Lee lifted his head over the sofa with a groan and smiled at Amanda.  
  
"Ok considering the circumstances."  
  
Amanda sat down by Lee's side and brushed his hair off his forehead.  
  
"Well don't be surprised Scarecrow if Mandy comes in here later lecturing you about the evils of hunting. She thinks you were shot while hunting for grouse."  
  
Lee smiled in return and took Amanda's hand. "Hey, thanks for convincing me to stay and get at least another's day rest."  
  
"Yeah, I know that Mandy and the grandkids will really enjoy your company."  
  
Just then little Joey came up and shoved his tight little fist in Lee's face.  
  
"Booboo" Joey said as he handed what he had in his hand to Lee.  
  
Lee's eyes brightened as he took what little Joey handed him. It was a little matchbox corvette painted silver.  
  
Lee tousled Joey's hair and laid back. Yes, this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
The End? 


	8. We've Only Just Begun

(for PTAG46)  
  
Act 8: We've Only Just Begun  
  
Setting: Honeycutt PC  
  
Amanda was just shutting down her terminal at Honeycutt when her mind finally wandered to the events of the past few days. For someone not accustomed to excitement, Amanda had not yet had her fill. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of Lee there at Jamie and Mandy's. The thought of knowing that Lee was safe and resting was very important to Amanda. He had no one to care for him, no one to help him.  
  
Amanda was overwhelmed with the knowledge of how blessed she had been with her children and their wives and their kids. She didn't know how Lee had survived without anything resembling a real family. He had told her that his uncle Col. Clayton was cordial but distant and he was living in a retirement community in Green Valley, Arizona these days.  
  
  
  
Amanda had last seen Lee this morning when Joey had given him that sweet token of friendship, a little matchbox car. Thinking about gifts, Amanda felt for the heart pendant around her neck. Several people at the office had commented about how beautiful it was. Amanda had told them it was on loan from a friend. She didn't yet understand that Lee had given it to her for keeps.  
  
Yes, this had been a strange couple of weeks, Amanda thought to herself.  
  
As Amanda made her way to Honeycutt's parking garage to take off in her white Jeep Wagoneer, she pondered these recent events. She had met Lee by a fluke, they had shared together, they had kissed, they had attempted to catch a world class evil-doer and they had been commissioned by the Agency as "on-call" operatives.  
  
Amanda had to laugh. Operative. There was a switch! Her kids would die if they ever found out their mother was becoming a spy. She wondered how Lee had ever been able to do this.  
  
***  
  
Lee smiled as he nestled Marnie and Joey on his lap. He was having too much fun with these toddlers to notice the throbbing pain of his you-know- what. Lee breathed deeply. He noticed for the first time that he actually felt at peace. Peace. Lee laughed at himself! He had never felt more content than he did at this very moment. Well, almost. He was grinning because he knew Amanda would be coming back soon. Now there was a reason to smile!  
  
Lee had to admit, he was a little disappointed earlier, since he had not yet had the chance to share his feelings with Amanda. He knew he was getting too old to wait. If she was the one...Lee didn't want to let her get away.  
  
Just then a cool breeze filled the room. Amanda came sweeping into the house and gave Mandy a huge hug.  
  
Mandy couldn't help but grin. She thought it was TERRIFIC that her mother- in-law was so obviously in love with Lee. Mandy had a hunch though that it wasn't yet obvious to Amanda.  
  
"Joey! Marnie! Come say hi to Grandma!" Mandy hollered through the house. The two little ones came tearing over to greet Amanda and jumped into her arms for hugs and kisses.  
  
From where Lee was seated, it was difficult for him to turn around and watch as Amanda generated giggles from her grandchildren. Lee was still attempting to stand up when heard a gentle voice behind him.  
  
"Hey there big fella, don't hurt your back trying to get up out of that chair!" Amanda entered the den.  
  
"Oh hi Amanda" Lee wanted to reach up and give her a kiss and it took everything in him to not leap up and grab her in his arms, tackle her to the couch and plant the biggest, wettest kiss on her lips!  
  
"Lee?" Amanda noticed Lee seemed to be very distracted.  
  
"Oh, yes?" Lee replied weakly. He felt like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Would it be okay if we stayed here for dinner before I take you home? I thought there would be less moving around and that would be better for your bu..I mean your back and there would be less traffic...and I could help you up to your apartment and..."  
  
Lee stood there stunned. He had never heard anyone ramble like that. "Whoa" he accidently said out loud. "I mean yes, that would be fine."  
  
Lee didn't yet know that Amanda only rambled like that when she was nervous, or...in love.  
  
***  
  
Lee and Amanda finished their dinners and thanked Jamie and Mandy for their hospitality as they made their way to Amadna's Jeep. Lee thought to himself "Now that's a perfect 'Grandma car'", Amanda even had car seats in the back!  
  
Amanda came over to Lee's side of the car to gently assist him in getting in when she accidently touched his posterior. Lee pretended not to notice and Amanda was glad he couldn't turn around and see her red face!  
  
Lee gave the directions to Amanda as she drove him back to his apartment in Georgetown. Once they arrived, Amanda insisted on helping Lee up the stairs and into his apartment. Lee knew there was NO WAY he would object.  
  
Lee leaned on Amanda as they stood at his front door and he turned the key in the latch to open it. He sputtered "Hey!" when he noticed a silver bucket sitting prominantly on his coffee table. Amanda helped Lee hobble over to the table so he could read the card stuck to the side.  
  
"To Lee: In memory of Billy. We all know if Billy was still here, he would have sent this to you! Happy Recovery! (p.s. The champagne is in the fridge)". Lee recognized Francine's handwriting and smiled a sad smile. Lee noticed the quizzical look on Amanda's face and invited her to sit down. He wanted to tell her all about Billy Melrose, his former boss and friend.  
  
Amanda helped Lee sit down first then went to the kitchen to fetch the champagne and glasses as Lee told her about Billy. As he continued, Amanda filled the bucket with ice and returned to Lee's side.  
  
"Billy sounds like a wonderful person Lee."  
  
"Yes, he was." They both took sips of the champagne.  
  
Then silence. Awkward silence.  
  
Lee was trying to get up the nerve to tell Amanda how he really felt about her. Amanda could sense the tension but wasn't ready to let her guard down.  
  
"Hey there Scarecrow, looks like I may need to invite you over for dinner on a regular basis! There's no food in your fridge!" Amanda blurted.  
  
Lee reached over and gently carressed Amanda's face with his hand and said, "That would be a pleasure Mrs. King."  
  
Amanda gulped as she felt her face begin to flush and she suddenly had an extreme interest in the fabric of Lee's couch. Lee knew he must be making progress. For once, Amanda didn't scoot away or tense when he approached.  
  
Lee decided to be bold. "Amanda"  
  
"Yes Lee" Amanda replied, afraid to look up for the fear of letting down her guard and trusting a man she could tell was falling in love with her.  
  
"I, I've never felt this way about anyone..."  
  
Amanda turned her face away from Lee and gently swept his hand from her face.  
  
"Lee, I just don't think I'm ready for this. I've had four, count them, four marriages, I don't want to ruin another one, Yes, I was married to the same man three times but you don't know how stubborn I can be, I mean..."  
  
"Amanda!" Lee interrupted softly.  
  
"Yes" All Amanda could do was whisper as this time Lee firmly but gently turned her face toward his and delved into her tearful eyes with his own.  
  
"I, I...I love you."  
  
"Oh!" As Amanda opened her mouth in surprise Lee's lips came crashing down on hers. She backed away but Lee's strong arms encircled her. She slowly began to relax and let Lee gently guide her down to rest her head on the side of the couch as they contined to embrace.  
  
They kissed deeply for quite some time. Lee had never felt better in his life. He felt like he could have been wounded a hundred times over but it wouldn't have mattered. He was here kissing his best friend, the woman he wanted for a wife. And she, was kissing him back. 


	9. Wait!

Act 9: Wait!  
  
Setting: Lee's apartment  
  
  
  
As Lee continued to kiss Amanda with every fiber of his being, she gently but firmly pushed him off and said "Wait! Wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee slowly lifted up his head. He was afraid to hear what was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lee, I'm not," Amanda was breathless, "I'm not ready..."  
  
  
  
Lee saw the tears welling up in Amanda's eyes and thought, "Oh, great Stetson, you scared the living daylights out of her! How could you be such an idiot!"  
  
  
  
For a moment, they both stared uneasily into each other's eyes, locked in their truncated embrace.  
  
  
  
Amanda slowly released her hold on Lee and scooted her body out from under him.  
  
  
  
Lee gradually drew his arms away from around Amanda and backed up so that he could sit upright on the couch again.  
  
  
  
They continued to stare at each other in silence.  
  
  
  
Amanda broke the unsettled quiet first, "Where's your bathroom?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, through my bedroom and to the left." Lee offered weakly.  
  
  
  
Amanda made her way toward Lee's bedroom without a sound.  
  
  
  
Lee leaned forward and held his head in his hands. He didn't want Amanda to see him choke back tears.  
  
  
  
Amanda entered Lee's bedroom and zoomed past his bed. She didn't want to even think about anything that had ever gone on in that room. She made her way quickly to his bathroom, fumbled for the light and closed the door. She didn't want Lee to hear her cry but she thought "Why am I crying? I am a grown woman." Amanda was so frustrated with herself. "Yes. I'm too old, uh, mature to cry."  
  
  
  
Lee sat there contemplating, "What can I do now? She must hate me. I'm such a boor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda pulled down the toilet seat and sat down. "Amanda," she told herself, "You cannot be entertaining ideas of romance at your age. This is ridiculous. And, anyway, you're not ready.... Are you?" Amanda leaned over to look at her face in the mirror. Looking back at her was a woman who was mixed up and confused. She thought, "Just when life was getting back to normal again, Lee comes into my life! Doesn't he know I've already decided there will be no more romance for Amanda King!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee stood up stiffly and sighed as made his way to the kitchen. Even though she had had only one glass of champagne, Lee didn't want Amanda to drive home without having a cup of coffee first. Anyway it would be a good excuse for him to spend a little more time with her before she walked out of his life forever. He was mad at himself for driving away the best thing that had ever happened to him. "How could I be so selfish!" Lee was deep in thought when Amanda returned from the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Lee noticed that Amanda's face was red and splotchy, he could see she had done her best to 'fix' herself up. He quietly offered her a cup of coffee and asked "Would you like some cream?"  
  
"I saw inside your fridge Lee, you don't have any cream." Amanda said, attempting to make a truce.  
  
Lee managed to smile a little smile back. "Yeah, just powder." Lee didn't know what else to say.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Lee was glad for the distraction. He went over to pick up the phone. "Stetson here."  
  
Amanda could hear Francine's blaring voice over the phone.  
  
"Lee, WHERE have you been! I stopped by your apartment earlier today and you weren't there! Where did you go, to Candi's? Look, I've got an assignment for you and your partner. There's a rancher's convention in Texas in a few weeks. Lee there's rumor of biological warfare. We're getting leads that indicate al-Qaida terrorists want to introduce hoof and mouth disease to US soil. . I know it'll be a few weeks till you're feeling better but this assignment is urgent. You know that the Agency has got their usual agents stretched to the limit! Can you both do it?"  
  
Lee looked at Amanda. She actually seemed to have perked up when she overheard "assignment". Lee began to ask Amanda if she wanted to go when she burst out "Yes!"  
  
  
  
Lee stood there amazed! Amanda still wanted to work with him, even after he had confessed his feelings for her and she had rejected him. Wow. He wasn't sure what to think but he knew he had not seen enough of Amanda King for his taste.  
  
"Yes Francine, we'll do it!"  
  
"Great! Tell Mrs. King we expect to see her at spy camp tomorrow afternoon. I'll fill you in on the details over lunch tomorrow. See you then." And with that Francine hung up. Lee put down the receiver and turned to look at Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, they will expect to see you at Spy Camp tomorrow afternoon. I better warn you, it won't be a piece of cake. That Spydiva Susan is merciless in getting agents ready for the field."  
  
Amanda smiled. "I'll be ready!" She knew it would be no problem to adjust her schedule at Honeycutt and she was ready to serve her country in anyway she could after 9-11.  
  
"By the way, where are we going Lee?"  
  
"Texas."  
  
"Oh..." Amanda started, "I guess a Stetson gets to wear a Stetson!" And she laughed.  
  
Lee smiled back. Nope, he wasn't giving up on Amanda King just yet!  
  
  
  
TBC 


	10. Spy Camp!

Act 10  
  
Setting: Spy Camp!  
  
  
  
Spydiva Susan stood tall on a short wooden platform before the Spy Camp trainees and bellowed out "Come on all you lily-livered cowards! I want to see you show me what you've got! Is that understood?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir, uh, Ma'am" everyone in Amanda's class replied as they lined up to complete the obstacle course.  
  
  
  
Just then, the housewife from Michigan (who bore a striking resemblance to Princess Leia), crept toward the line. Amanda noticed that silk screened cow she had on and thought her shirt was pretty cool.  
  
  
  
"Laura you're late!" Bellowed Spydiva.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Sir, eh, Ma'am, I just got off the phone with my five kids", she weakly replied as she snuck to the back of the line.  
  
  
  
As Amanda stood in line, she thought back on the past two weeks there at Spy camp. She had spent two wonderful weeks training and learning and laughing with these trainees and had just now begun to get to know them well.  
  
  
  
She saw Buffy, Mort, Ann (that famous merchant from Canada), Merel, Danielle, Yael, Chaunty and Kate (who had the funny last name Fan) and too many others to mention. All of them were special and talented in their own way.  
  
  
  
Amanda's thoughts were interrupted when Spydiva started walking down the line and whomping people if they didn't stand straight. "Drink your water!" She shouted. Everyone nervously made sure they took a sip of their bottled beverage.  
  
  
  
Spydiva was a kind but stern taskmaster and she was very much respected by all the trainees. Rumor had it that she had been in a Janet Jackson video and , well, everyone knew, there was no better shape you could be in than that!  
  
  
  
The line was beginning to shorten and Amanda was relieved to be standing near a woman with a cute nose from the Northwest. Amanda could tell by the excellent shape "cute nose" was in that she must be a skier. "Way too much cardio!" Amanda thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Sherri, move it out!" Spydiva continued belting out orders. This trainee about to run the course was a published history professor from California. Someone near Amanda shouted "Hut tubs, gurus, and bean sprouts!"  
  
Before anyone could laugh, Spydiva shouted "Can it biker-chick!"  
  
  
  
Amanda was amazed by the menagerie of people that came to Spy Camp. These folks were from all walks of life. There were White Sox fans, PTA moms, writers and nurses, even cubscout ladies!  
  
  
  
Amanda smiled to herself. It felt so wonderful to be with such a terrific bunch of people who were all giving up their normal routines to serve their country.  
  
  
  
Next to go through the course was a mother/daughter team from Tennesse. Amanda was impressed how Kathy and Lori worked together. They were amazing!  
  
  
  
Next was a mariner from Missouri named Kathy. Kathy almost missed her start when Spydiva called for her because she was too busy writing. Amanda tried to crane her neck and glance at what Kathy wrote. Looked like it said chapter five? Amanda had a feeling it must be a fantastic story. As Kathy took off, Amanda could hear her yell "Matahari!" and she wondered what the samhill that could mean.  
  
Before Amanda could get a good look at Kathy's notebook, an old expert Julie from Connecticut approached.  
  
"Look Amanda, I've done this before and I know you can do it too!"  
  
"Oh, thank you sir, I mean ma'am" Amanda replied. She really felt like she could complete this course with all the wonderful encouragement she received.  
  
  
  
Other more polished agents stood near the line, sometimes laughing, sometimes helping, the new trainees. Amanda was relieved when an old pro Elaine made her way toward where Amanda was standing and gave her some clues for the course.  
  
"Keep moving whatever you do King! Work, work, work!" Elaine commanded.  
  
  
  
Amanda smiled and said "Thanks Elaine!"as Elaine took off to attend to more important business. Amanda just couldn't understand how Ele's code name could be "rankamateur" when she was so obviously a pro.  
  
As she waited, Amanda became nervous and decided to eavesdrop on the trainees in front of her. She could hear the trainee Stephanie from Illinois say something about some little known show "Remington" something. Amanda wondered why she had never heard of it. The woman sounded like quite the fanatic!  
  
"King!" Spydiva bellowed.  
  
"Here, ma'am!" Amanda replied.  
  
Amanda thought to herself, "I really wish the Rev was here. I don't know if I can do this without a little prayer! "  
  
  
  
"Move it on out King!" Spydiva hollered as she pushed Amanda toward the beginning of the course.  
  
"Agggh!" Amanda started on her way, through the balance beams and pulley drop and the rest of the obstacle course.  
  
She noticed the german trainees behind her were really kicking butt and it stirred Amanda on to the finish line. She may be older but she was going to make it!  
  
  
  
Afterall was said and done, Amanda collapsed at the end of the 'finish line'. She laid down on the ground and smiled. She had done it! She couldn't wait to call Scarecrow, uh, Lee later tonight and tell him she was ready for their assignment in Texas. That was a good thing since they left tomorrow morning!  
  
TBC 


	11. The Assignment

Act 11: The Assignment  
  
Setting: Ronald Reagan Airport, DC  
  
Amanda shuffled along with the many travelers at Ronald Reagan Airport. She was now waiting in line for the second time since she had already checked her one bag in at the ticket counter. Her shoulders were killing her because she had been holding her carry-on bags almost two hours now. The lines through security were atrocious but she knew they were needed.  
  
She was a bit apprehensive about meeting Lee though, because she had not seen him since that night when he had shared his feelings and told her he loved her. They had spoken on the phone about business since then and Amanda was fine with that. She had to admit , she was looking forward to seeing the big fella's mug. She couldn't wait to get to the gate of the terminal.  
  
***  
  
Lee stood by the gate. In anticipation of seeing Amanda, he had arrived three hours early. He couldn't wait! Amanda had not wanted him to pick her up and she had told him (and her children) emphatically, this was only a business trip. Her children just didn't know what kind of business. Lee gathered that Amanda's children suspected they were having a less than clandestine affair and he thought "little did they know"!  
  
Lee broke out into a huge grin as he saw Amanda approach. He practically ran up to her as he saw her shoulders weighed down by her purse and carry- on bag.  
  
Amanda watched Lee approach and remembered vividly why he took her breath away. He wore a brown leather jacket and deep green button down shirt which emphasized his deep hazel eyes. She thought he appeared to have lost more weight and she figured he must have put in extra effort these past two weeks to get in shape for their assignment.  
  
"Hi there Lee!" Amanda couldn't get over how fantastic Lee looked in those cowboy boots and jeans. She never really noticed what nice legs he had. She had always seen him wear slacks before.  
  
Lee smiled and said "It's good to see you Amanda!" and he wasn't kidding! She looked cute in her red and white plaid flannel work shirt and bootcut Levi's. He was glad to see that she still wore the heart pendant. "Amanda, let me go put your bags by mine, then we can go grab a cup of coffee." They still had another hour to kill before the plane took off.  
  
As Amanda watched Lee go with her bag, she saw that mother of five from Michigan running in late and flying down the hall toward the terminal. "Hi Laura!" Amanda shouted.  
  
"Hi Amanda! How nice to see you! Who's the hunky cowboy and how'd you get so lucky to get him for a partner?"  
  
Before Amanda could answer Laura's question, Lee came back.  
  
Lee looked at Laura and said, "Did anyone every tell you that you look like Princess L..."  
  
Before he could finish, Laura said "Leia, yes, I get that all the time! I think it's because of the way I wear my hair!"  
  
Lee thought to himself, "Yea, kinda looks like headphones..." but opted to say "Well, I sure like your cow print pants!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment!" Laura gushed.  
  
Amanda didn't think she could be jealo.., well you know, but she didn't like the eyes that Laura was giving Lee.  
  
"Lee, I don't think I've had a chance to introduce you to my fellow trainee Laura. She's a wife and, (with great emphasis), a mother of five. I believe their names are Liz and TJ, and, let's see, there's Emmalee, and Julianna, and baby Tyler!"  
  
With each child's name, Lee had taken one step back, away from Laura. He now knew without a doubt that this one was taken! Lee finally said "Oh, well, nice to meet you Laura" and excused himself as he took Amanda's arm and led her toward Starbucks to go get some coffee.  
  
***  
  
"Would you like the window seat?", Lee asked Amanda.  
  
"No Lee, I think I'd prefer the aisle, in case I need to jump up to the little girl's room."  
  
"Ok" Lee said as he slipped past Amanda and sat in the window seat. His knees were practically up to his ears. "Economy seats!" he mutttered. Here's to the Agency budget!  
  
Amanda sat down next to Lee and thought "so far, so good". There had been no mention yet of that evening a few weeks ago and Amanda was sure that that night was all behind them now and it would be back to business as usual. She yawned and couldn't believe how tired she was, but, after all, she had put in two hard weeks at Spy Camp. She yawned again and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she laid her head on Lee's shoulder and nodded off to  
  
..sleep.......  
  
hmmmmmm......  
  
.Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda looked down into a ravine as she stood on the cliff of a very high, steep and straight canyon. A gentle breeze was billowing her flowing white dress around her and her beautiful brown hair was playfully blowing in the breeze. She felt exhilarated! The low sun was just now greeting the morning sky and there were threads of blue and mauve and pink, then yellow and orange streaking across the sky. It was a lucid daybreak on a clear crisp day. The kind of day you yearn for in eternity. Amanda reveled in the beauty and freshness of that moment.  
  
As Amanda surveyed the beauty around her, she began to feel the sudden pangs of fear. The sky began to darken and heavy thunder clouds rolled in. Just as Amanda was about to run back to shelter, she saw Spydiva and heard her shout "Expect the unexpected!". Amanda trembled in fear and attempted to run but her feet were like roots to the ground. She was planted!  
  
Amanda began lifting her knees with all her might. The wind was now howling and the once beautiful, pristine scene was now one of torment and darkness. As she turned to run back one last time she heard Spydiva say "Don't run back, jump forward!"  
  
In her dream Amanda knew that to jump forward and leap that canyon to the other side would mean peace and safety and joy... but, for some reason, she was afraid and rooted in her very spot. Amanda by this time could not see clearly over the gulch but saw a vauge something, or someone that had been there all the time, standing on the other side waiting for her. She couldn't see who it was but she could tell it was a man. Was it Joe? Amanda couldn't tell for sure. Spydiva yelled "Jump!" once again.  
  
"Coffee or tea Ma'am?"  
  
Amanda woke with a startle! She had been laying her head and drooling on Lee's shoulder the whole time.  
  
"Coffee please" Amanda said as she discreetly wiped the drool from the side of her mouth and off of Lee's brown leather jacket. To Lee she mumbled "Sorry."  
  
Lee had been watching her as she slept. He wondered what could have been going on in that head of hers. Her facial expressions had been so erratic.  
  
Amanda put her lap tray down and placed her cup of coffee on it. As she looked up to thank the stewardess, she saw Laura several seats up. Laura was near the front of the plane but was turned around and leaning over the aisle in order to stare at them, and...she was smiling! Amanda wondered what that could be all about!  
  
As Amanda looked ahead, Lee retrieved a tiny black jewelry box from his pocket. "Amanda, before we get too far, I better give you these since we're a married couple. We are now James and Edna Longstreet."  
  
Amanda turned to look down at the two beautiful platinum wedding rings nestled in their lovely box. "Oh Lee, they are beautiful! Were they your mother's?"  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
Amanda admired the intricate filigree work, "Oh, Lee, your father and mother had very good taste. I wish I could have known them."  
  
"So do I" Lee said as he turned his face toward the window. Thinking of how his parents had been taken out of his life so abruptly still caused his to eyes to well up with tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lee, I wasn't thinking." Amanda reached for Lee's hand.  
  
Lee turned back to look at Amanda and said "Well, we better put these on" as he put his mother's wedding rings on Amanda's finger and his father's on his own. Unconsciously, Lee continued to hold on to Amanda's hand.  
  
Amanda almost jumped when Lee put the ring on her finger. His touch was like electricity going through her. She cleared her throat and turned her face away from Lee so she could look at the aisle floor. "It's only business, it's only business" she told herself. It was unlikely though, that if she said it long enough, she'd beleive it.  
  
Lee absent-mindedly played with the rings on Amanda's fingers. "For this assignment, we're doing mostly surveilence" Lee began. He thought 'This is so different from my glory days when I traveled the globe to defend this country.'. Lee swallowd hard and said, " Let me tell you all about it..."  
  
TBC 


	12. Home, home on the range

Act 12: Home, Home on the Range  
  
Setting: Knolle Farm and Ranch Bed and Breakfast  
  
  
  
Lee struggled to get the key in the door and shoved it open with his shoulder. His arms were loaded down with Amanda's bags and suitcase along with his own as he made his way into "their" room.  
  
"Oh Lee!" Amanda said as she ran to the window of Knolle Farm's B&B. "I can see the cattle from outside my, I mean 'our' window!"  
  
"Yea'" Lee replied, less than thrilled. It had been a long and dusty ride from the airport to Sandia, Texas. He had never seen so much road kill in his life, or such big road kill! Lee was exhausted!  
  
"Well, Lee, I'm going to go freshen up!"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea because we're expected at the convention center in less than an hour."  
  
Lee plopped down on the bed and laid down. He shot back up with a jerk! He looked around their room and noticed...there was only one bed. He groaned and thought "Looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor for this one!"  
  
***  
  
Lee, Amanda and Laura joined the other couples and singles on the shuttle to the convention center. They were off to engage in one of the most highly attended events of the year for ranchers. That was why Francine had so urgently requested their help. The stakes were high. Fears of chemical warfare had waned but, there had been vague threats of biological warfare and that was enough for the Agency to provide world-class survielience at this event. Everyone and anyone was suspect because foot and mouth disease could easily be introduced through syringes, residue on shoes, it was anyone's guess.  
  
On the ride to the Convention Center, Lee could already *taste* the thick aroma of...manure. He could hardly breath. He knew without a doubt, they were in cattle country! He was surprised to see that Laura and Amanda hardly noticed. They kept chatting away about kids and Amanda's grandchildren.  
  
When they finally arrived at the convention center, Laura took off for the 4-H booths. Since she was so good with children, her job was to keep an eye on the more vulnerable citizens of this fair country. Laura accepted this assignment with relish and smiled as she left Amanda and Lee.  
  
"She seems like a really nice person!", Lee said as he waved good-bye.  
  
"Yes, I think she'll be great at her post! Wow! This place is huge!" Amanda stood in awe as she saw row after row after row of cattle and other livestock.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"Yes Lee?"  
  
"I think you'll be great at your post too." Lee said as he took Amanda's smaller hand in his own and smiled. He liked the way his mother's setting looked on Amanda's finger. This was everything he longed for, if only it was for real.  
  
"Mr. Longstreet, how are you!" said a barrel chested man approaching Lee. The man was in his late 60's , early 70's and sported a crew cut. "My name is Earl and I hear you are interested in gettin' some head of cattle."  
  
"Well, yes Earl. Let me introduce you to my beautiful wife Edna. We were hoping to..."  
  
As Lee took off with Earl, he looked back at Amanda and nodded for her to go on ahead. Lee's task was to determine who was interested in purchasing the cattle. He had to obtain names, backgrounds..but without enciting panic. Henceforth the secrecy.  
  
Amanda's job, other than to establish Lee's cover, was to assist in surveying the entrances and exits and to get a general layout of the convention. Amanda knew that since the convention was so near the border of the US and Mexico, the Agency feared terrorist infiltration over the border. Everyone was on high alert, including the police and fire department.  
  
As Lee continued to make his way with Earl toward the convention's offices upstairs, Amanda made her way to the underbelly of the convention hall. As she made her way past the damp, gray concrete corridors, she heard a crash and a man swear. She ran to where she heard the sound and saw a short Hispanic maintenance man hovering over and holding his hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Si, si." The man responded, but Amanda could tell he was badly cut and bleeding.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so!" Amanda said as she knelt near the man. "Here, let me wrap your hand up in my bandana. It was just for affect anyway."  
  
"Gracias senora, Thank you", the man said as he stared in disbelief.  
  
"Oh," Amanda explained, seeing that he was wary of her, " I used to be a den mother. And, I raised two boys! By the way, my name is Amanda." Amanda put out her hand to shake the man's uninjured paw.  
  
"Hola, my name is Jose, nice to meet you."  
  
"Well Jose, you better go see a doctor, that's a nasty cut."  
  
"Si, si.. I'll bring back your bandana to you." Jose said.  
  
"Oh no, no, that's alright."  
  
The man insisted. "Please, if you come to the show tonight, I'll give it back to you, clean, as good as new!"  
  
Amanda didn't want to be rude so she said "Alright."  
  
"You'll know I'm here because I always keep this light on in this hallway until I go home at 10."  
  
"Wow, you work late! Here, let me help you get up." Amanda assisted Jose to the facility's office where they promptly drove him to the emergency clinic.  
  
Amanda felt glad she was able to help someone in a little way since her job seemed, not boring, but, less important than everyone elses.  
  
Meanwhile Lee was schmoozing with Earl and several other tycoons. He had met Jim and Kara Riggs from southeast Arizona, Keith and Betty from Memphis, and Roger from Dallas. Everyone seemed friendly and unsuspecting but...you could never tell.  
  
As Amanda made her way back to Lee's side at the arena she could hear him holler out "Oh, there's my little slyboots Edna! Did you get a good look at the selection of cattle this year honey? Yuk, yuk, yuk!"  
  
Amanda almost burst out with "Do you want some eggs with that ham, Sweetheart?" She just loved it when Lee was silly! "Yes dear! I can't wait till we come back later tonight and put your money where your mouth is!" Amanda went up to Lee and put her arm around him and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. He seemed to really be enjoying himself.  
  
"Well, we better go dear, you haven't even had your dinner yet!" Lee said as he steered Amanda toward the exit.  
  
Once outside, Amanda released her hold on Lee and asked in a professional voice, "How did it go?"  
  
"Well. it looks pretty safe. I gathered the names from the attendee's list and I'll fax it to the Agency to see if anyone cross-references to the list of terrorists working for Al-quida.  
  
How did it go for you?"  
  
Amanda proceded to tell Lee the details of her search over dinner. Although they were both exhausted, it was too long of a ride to return to the B&B for respite. Lee and Amanda went back to the convention site instead.  
  
As they meandered through the rows and rows of cattle and livestock, they continued to look out for any suspicious behavior. In order not to blow their cover as a couple, they held hands the entire time. Lee was surprised, Amanda didn't seem to mind. On the last leg of their rounds, they checked in on Laura at the 4-H booth.  
  
"Girl! You shur are pretty!" said some lonely cowboy to Laura. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look like..."  
  
"Knock it off Rowdy Doody! Go find pasture somewhere else cuz' this one's taken!" Laura hollered.  
  
"Wow" Lee said, "Did they teach you that in Spy Camp?"  
  
"No, well, something like that." Amanda replied.  
  
Lee and Amanda said their hello's to Laura who gave them a thumbs up so they continued along. The evening seemed to be wearing on peacefully, so Lee and Amanda returned to the lodge of the convention house and interacted with the other big spenders.  
  
"James, I don't know how you got so lucky!" said Keith as his wife Betty hit him in the head, "Yer wife Edna is a fine womun!".  
  
"What d'ya mean he's lucky! Baby, you've got me!" Betty said as she and her husband continued to bicker and play back and forth. Lee's face hurt from smiling.  
  
Amanda was enjoying all the reverie but gasped as she glanced at her watch, it was 9:45 p.m. "Oh my gosh, Le, l, look at the time Jim! I forgot I had a friend to meet before 10! I'll be right back!"  
  
Lee thought, "Only Amanda could have already made a friend in our short stay here." "Okay honey but be right back, you know I miss you when you're gone sugarpie!" Lee meant it too!  
  
As Amanda made her way through the catacombs underneath, Lee continued to monitor the situation upstairs.  
  
Amanda shivered as she crept toward the musty hall. "Jose?" she called out. There was only an echo. As she turned the corner to meet Jose, it was then that Amanda noticed... the light was turned off....and there, lying in the middle of the floor, was Jose's lifeless body.  
  
tbc 


	13. Recovery

Act 13: Recovery  
  
  
  
Amanda stared at the agents milling around the scene of the crime. The chief of police walked up to her and said, "Thank you for your prompt notification Mrs. King. Without your vigilence, we would not have been able to recover that well known terrorist Mad Wehetta or..the body."  
  
Amanda replied, "He wasn't just a body, Sir, his name was Jose...I just think it's terrible that someone had to die..."  
  
"Ma'am, I don't think you realize how many lives you saved. Because of your diligence, we were able to recover all the vials of mad cow disease and small pox that Wehetta had. Thousands of human lives and livestock were saved. Jose, unfortunately, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Wehetta came down here to do his dirty work."  
  
"Oh" Amanda said as she leaned against the wall and waited for Lee. Lee came sauntering down the hall and nodded his thanks to the chief of police as he approached.  
  
Lee began, "We've got Wehetta booked and in custody and no one's the wiser. You guys did a great job keeping it 'quiet' down here. The conventioneers upstairs are absolutely oblivious to everything that happened." They all knew there was no need to incite panic.  
  
Lee turned and looked at Amanda who seemed dazed. "C'mon Amanda, you did a fantastic job and I think it's time you got some rest."  
  
Lee scooped his arm around Amanda and led her toward the stairs. They made their way back up to the convention hall where Laura was waiting.  
  
"Hey you guys, I heard all is well!," Laura whispered, "Our shuttle is waiting!"  
  
Lee, Amanda and Laura convened with the other conventioneers staying at Knolle farm and entered the van.  
  
***  
  
Laura looked at Lee and Amanda. She knew they were agents and were not married. As she saw them approach the same room, she piped "You know Amanda, you could bunk with me tonight!"  
  
Just as she said that, who other than Roger from Dallas and Keith and Betty from Memphis turned the corner.  
  
"Well looky here Betty! It's that sweet couple from Maryland! How you James and Edna?!"  
  
"Hi there Keith", Lee replied as he opened their door and gently ushered Amanda inside, "Well, good night, see you all in the morning!".  
  
Laura gave Amanda a soft but stern look and raised her eyebrow. Amanda looked at her and shrugged, cover was cover!  
  
As Lee closed the door, Amanda looked around and said "Lee".  
  
"Yes Amanda."  
  
"There's only one bed"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that before. I'll sleep on the... couch." Lee was relieved, he hadn't noticed that loveseat back in the corner earlier. It beat sleeping on the floor!  
  
As Lee was situating his pillows and covers on the couch, Jim Riggs burst through their door.  
  
"Hey, what the! Oh my Kara, I think we just burst into the wrong room. Oh James and Edna, I am so sorry. Looks like you're in the dog house boy, sleepin' on the couch! What d'ya do? Not spend enough money? Edna girl I hope you forgive that good ol' boy, you two shur make a fine couple! Well sorry now, better run! C'mon Kara....look here honey, our room is 2 "oh" five not 215! G'night all!"  
  
Amanda just stared at Lee. "Is our cover blown?" Amanda feebley asked.  
  
"No, they just think I'm in the dog-house. Wanna kiss and make up?" Lee said with that disarming smile of his.  
  
Amanda playfully threw a pillow at his face and mimicked Laura "Better moo- ve on there cowboy!"  
  
They both chuckled as Lee attempted to scrunch his six foot plus body into a four foot area.  
  
"Well, g'night cowboy." Amanda said as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came back out, Lee was already sound asleep. She looked at him and thought "Now there's the face of a special man...I don't think I would mind seeing that mug every morning...hmmm..."  
  
Amanda knew how Lee felt about her, and she knew that tomorrow, after this assignment, would be a good time to tell him how she felt too.  
  
***  
  
Lee could hear the clock tick-tocking on the wall. This was an old bed and breakfast and modern amenities weren't so modern. He heard Amanda rustle on the bed but he didn't say a word.  
  
The room was stuffy, and he saw Amanda get up out of her bed and over to the window. She opened the window and a gentle breeze entered the room. Lee's heart was in his throat as he watched her. The long white nightgown she had on billowed in the breeze. She turned to look at him and smiled. He almost fell off the couch in shock. She extended her hand out to him and gave him a gentle "come hither" look.  
  
Lee couldn't believe his eyes! He quickly rose up to meet her at the window. "Amanda, you are so beautiful", he said as he encircled her in his arms. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair and felt her gentle breath on his neck. He looked down into her sparkling eyes and sighed.  
  
The way her chin tilted up toward him melted his heart. He assaulted her lips with his own and held her tight. As she madly kissed him back, he scooped her up into his arms, and lay her down on the bed, and as he went to roll on top of her...  
  
Crunch! Unh!  
  
Amanda shot straight up from the bed. Across from the room she whispered "Lee are you alright?"  
  
Lee sat on the floor, stunned. He looked around and realized he had just fallen out of the loveseat. He looked down and noticed that he had been making mad passionate love to ...his pillow. "Agh!" Lee shouted as he threw the pillow down.  
  
By this time Amanda had shuffled over, half asleep, to where Lee sat, recovering from his ...dream.  
  
Lee looked up. Oh, yeah, it had all been a dream, Amanda knelt down before him wearing red...sweats! Ugh!  
  
Amanda touched Lee's shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Amanda, I'm fine!"  
  
Amanda smiled as she looked at him. He sure looked sexy in that blue t- shirt and striped pajama bottoms. She stood up and went to look out the window. "That bon-fire ought to be pretty fun tomorrow night, look how beautiful the sky is. There's no clouds! All you can see are stars." Amanda's face lit up as she looked out the window. She had decided the bon- fire would be the perfect place to tell Lee of her feelings for him.  
  
Lee stood up and walked over to Amanda. They stood side by side looking out the window and gazing at the stars.  
  
"Amadna, I swear I see the Milky Way!"  
  
"Oh, yeah there it is! And there's Orion! and..."  
  
As Amanda spoke, they heard a deep male voice outside their window, on the ground below.  
  
"You heard me....they'll never suspect...think they're...done....bring explosives..."  
  
Lee sprang into action, "Amanda, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Oh no you won't! I'm going with you!"  
  
"Amanda stay here!"  
  
"Lee, I'm going with you, who else is going to watch your back!"  
  
And with that they threw on their coats and left!  
  
TBC 


	14. Expect the Unexpected

Act 14  
  
Setting: The pastures surrounding Knolle Farm & Ranch  
  
Amanda's feet were soaked from the early morning dew as she attempted to keep up with Lee's quick pace through the fields.  
  
"Lee", Amanda said between heavy breaths, "Can we go back now? We've circled this place twice and we haven't seen anything but cows Lee."  
  
"Steer, those are steer Amanda", Lee said as he forged ahead. He HAD to find the owner of that deep voice! "We'll have to tighten up security today. Just when we thought it was over..."  
  
Lee reached back to grab Amanda's hand and led her back to the B&B. "Amanda! Your hands are freezing!"  
  
As they made their way back to the farm, they recognized two figures sitting on the porch, enjoying the stillness of the early morning.  
  
"Well. looky here Betty. Looks like those two done made up afterall!"  
  
"Keith, you know you shouldn't believe Jim and Kara's gossip!" Betty replied as she waved to Amanda.  
  
Keith hollered to Lee "Gettin' mighty creative there boy! Don't show me up now! You know Betty's gonna be expectin' romance and I just don't have time for that!"  
  
Betty broke in, "Oh shush now Keith! What 'cha tryin' to do, wake up the whole neighborhood!? Why don't you go get them a cup of coffee instead a squawkin' like that!"  
  
Lee and Amanda followed Betty and Keith into the house and gratefully accepted the warm cups of java.  
  
"Keith," Lee asked, "You didn't see anything suspicious this morning, did you?"  
  
Keith gave Lee a strange look and honestly said, "Nothin' but some fool of a man gettin' lucky with his wife out there in the fields.."  
  
"Keith!" Betty swapped him over the head with the morning paper as she grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him away. "Just let those two finish their makin' up and quit botherin' them." she whispered. Then to Lee and Amanda, she said "See ya'll later!"  
  
***  
  
Lee and Amanda did see Keith and Betty later at the convention hall, as they continued their cover as husband and wife. They were able to help keep a tight reign on security. Lee just couldn't figure it out. It was now the end of the day and not one single explosive had been discovered by the bomb sniffing dogs. The rest of the convention had gone off without a hitch.  
  
***  
  
"Lee, are you almost done in the bathroom? I still have to curl my hair!" Amanda shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
Lee just stared at his reflection in the steamed up mirror. His hot shower had not seemed to help any. He still couldn't relax. He had to find that man. "I'll be out in just a minute Amanda!" Lee yelled back.  
  
Amanda knew she couldn't wait. If she didn't start fixing her hair right now, it would be frizz city!  
  
Amanda humphed her way down the hall and muttered "And they say women spend too much time in the bathroom!" She knocked on Laura's door.  
  
"Hey Laura, can I come in and use your bathroom? I've got to finish fixing my hair!" Amanda hollered as Laura opened the door.  
  
"Sure, come on in Amanda!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Here let me show you the bathroom", Laura said, as she got up the nerve to approach Amanda on a certain...touchy... subject.  
  
"Amanda, I know this is none of my business..."  
  
"But?" Amanda chimed in, "I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway..."  
  
"Well, I know about Lee's reputation, but I can tell you, the way he is looking at you...it's not a fling he's thinking of." Laura held her breath, she wasn't sure how Amanda would respond.  
  
Amanda just stared ahead at the mirror while fixing her hair. She had not planned on getting into this with anyone. Not even after she had resolved to share her feelings with Lee tonight.  
  
Laura continued, "It's just that, my husband and I were apart for two and a half years because of fears we had about getting together. I look back now and I realize we shouldn't have allowed those fears to keep us apart. All I'm saying is, don't second guess yourself. You two have a good thing. Grab it and hold on it tight. There's a reason why you and Lee were thrown together."  
  
Amanda almost regretted that she had shared with Laura how she had met Lee. Amanda had told her about it during one of their long rides to the convention center. What did Laura mean about them having a good thing? They weren't dating. Amanda thought "It can't be that obvious, can it?"  
  
Amanda didn't say a word. She just cleared her throat and finished fixing her hair.  
  
Laura decided she wouldn't push it any further and said "Anyway Amanda, you better grab him because he's gorgeous!"  
  
They both smiled as they made their way to the bonfire.  
  
***  
  
Hundreds of revelers mingled about the grounds of Knolle farm. This was their biggest event of the year, their famous bon-fire. Mr. Knolle held it every year after the convention.  
  
Amanda studied the beautiful flames and basked in their warmth. She loved the smell of the wood burning. It reminded her of past camping trips which she had so enjoyed. She wondered if Lee had ever had the pleasure of going camping. Probably not, from what he told her of his childhood. Amanda sighed as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
That's when she saw him. There was Lee standing in the cold, away from everyone else. He stood there, alone, staring at the stars. Amanda left the warmth of the fire and approached him.  
  
"Lee."  
  
Amanda smiled and admired how handsome Lee was. He didn't respond when she called his name so she stepped closer. She saw that Lee was lost deep in concentration.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts!" Amanda quipped as she tried to calm her nerves.  
  
"Oh, It'll cost you a dime." Lee said slowly as he turned to face Amanda. He didn't smile.  
  
"Whoa! A dime!"  
  
"Yeah, inflation." Lee said as he looked into her eyes. He grabbed Amanda's hands and pulled her toward him before he put his arms around her. He finally began to ease up.  
  
"I'll say!" Amanda said as she relaxed in Lee's embrace and gazed into his eyes. She was nervous, but ready. Laura's pep talk had really done some good and had had a positive affect on Amanda. She didn't want to let her fear to allow this one to go. She was ready to jump feet first across that chasm... into joy.  
  
  
  
"Lee", Amanda continued as she gently reached up to straighten Lee's collar.  
  
"Yes" Lee was glad that Amanda kept her hands on his chest even after his collar had been fixed.  
  
"I have something to tell you". Amanda tilted her head up to look at Lee. Her nose practically touched his nose. They could have kissed.  
  
Lee tightened his arms around Amanda to shield her from the cold.  
  
"I just want to tell you that...I love you too."  
  
Just then an explosion rang out, heaving Amanda and Lee to the ground. A man on a three wheel ATV hastily made his way of escape, unnoticed by everyone but Lee.  
  
Lee shouted for help. His body had shielded Amanda from the blast, but as they fell, she had hit her head on the ground and was knocked out.  
  
Laura ran up to attend to Amanda as Lee took off after the rider on the ATV.  
  
Lee knew he'd never make it on foot so he ran to the barn, grabbed some rope, and jumped on the first horse he found.  
  
Laura helped take Amanda up to her room as Mr. Knolle went to find the doctor.  
  
Lee rode the horse fast and furious and was able to gain speed on the assailant. Lee was saddened to see it was none other than Roger from Dallas. Lee couldn't wait to catch him and find out what his misguided motives were. As Lee approached, he successfully lasso'd Roger and knocked him off the ATV and onto the ground. After dragging Roger a few feet, Lee jumped off his horse and was then able to detain him.  
  
"It's bad enough to have foreigners hurt our land, but when it's homegrown! Roger, you're nothing but a scumbag!" Lee said as he took Roger in.  
  
***  
  
Amanda woke up with a killer headache. She squinted her eyes open and heard Laura softly say. "You better get ready Amanda, our ride to the airport will be here in an hour." Amanda had spent the evening in Laura's room, which was just as well, since Lee had spent the better part of last night filling out reports.  
  
Amanda hurried to get ready and gathered her things. She was overjoyed to finally meet Lee at the shuttle.  
  
They shared a quick kiss as Lee told her that it had been Roger from Dallas who had detonated the bomb. As a member of an anti-free trade movement, Roger had held a grudge with all people encouraging free enterprise and he had felt that the bombing would be the best way to get his point across. Lee was thankful that none of the local media picked up the story.  
  
Lee and Amanda sat holding hands and smiling silly grins as they waited in the airport cafeteria for their flight back to DC. As they sat there, enjoying each other's company, that's when Amanda saw...him...it seemed like time stood still.  
  
Lee saw him too. Everyone turned to watch ...him ...as he made his way down the corridor.  
  
Everything was in slooooow moooooootion.  
  
The swagger...  
  
The side...burns...  
  
dark ...sunglasses  
  
big watch  
  
rhinestones....  
  
gold ...ring  
  
wide collar  
  
wider...belt  
  
  
  
white jumpsuit  
  
blue suede... shoes  
  
It was.....  
  
  
  
  
  
ELVIS!  
  
  
  
Lee looked at Amanda with a look she knew all too well.  
  
"Oh no!" Amanda exclaimed as Lee took her hand. She just knew what he was going to ask her!  
  
  
  
Pfffffffffffffffferrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm  
  
Lee smiled at the sound of the plane taking off.  
  
Amanda stared straight ahead, petrified as she heard the muzak...  
  
  
  
"VIVA LAS VEGAS! VIVA LAS VEGAS! VIVA LAS VEGAS!"  
  
  
  
"Lee," Amanda said as Elvis crooned in the backgound.  
  
"Just promise me one thing", she requested as she stared straight ahead.  
  
"Yes?", Lee said as he smiled from ear to ear and held Amanda's hand.  
  
"Don't let Elvis officiate the wedding!"  
  
  
  
VIVA LAS VEGAS! VIVA LAS VEGAS!VIVA LAS VEGAS!  
  
TBC 


	15. Goin to the...

Act 15 Goin to the Chapel and We're Gonna Get Married  
  
Amanda leaned over Lee so she could look at the famous Vegas Strip as they landed. "I can't believe we're flying so close to the tops of those buildings! Look how big those hotels are! Oh gosh, I can see snow on top of those mountains there on the horizon! I didn't know it snowed here. Look! There's the Eiffel Tower and there's the roller coaster and there's a sphinx and a green buliding, I think that's called the "emerald city"! And Lee, I don't even gamble! Wow!"  
  
Lee smiled, now he knew for sure that Amanda rambled even more when she was nervous AND in love.  
  
After they landed and collected their bags, Lee hailed a cab and they took off for the short ride to the Belagio. He had heard it was a very romantic hotel and wanted the best for his...wife! Lee liked saying that to himself. Mrs. Stetson! Yep! Had a really good ring to it!  
  
  
  
Amanda and Lee decided to split up after they registered for their honeymoon suite so that they could both get ready for this afternoon. Amanda stood in the lobby and couldn't get over the beauty and heady scent of the thousands of flowers there. Immense hand blown glass flowers hung over her head at the Belagio's registration desk. She looked up and gasped. Amanda was amazed and...very happy!  
  
  
  
Lee had been able to schedule their wedding for 3 o'clock that afternoon at Wee Kirk Wedding Chapel. Amanda thought that she would barely have enough time to find a dress and get her hair done but she didn't care! She just smiled and told Lee, "Remember, no Elvis!"  
  
"No? But honey, he's the one that inspired all this!" Lee jibed as he took off to find a tux.  
  
***  
  
Three o'clock came around soon enough and Amanda anxiously made her way to meet Lee at Wee Kirk's.  
  
Elvis greeted her at the door.  
  
"Oh no!" she said. "Uh..."  
  
"Hey there little lady, don't be cruel! We have traditional weddings too!" Elvis toned musically.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Amanda said as she made her way past Elvis, to the ladies room to freshen up one last time. As she walked by the chapel, she could see another couple celebrate their nuptual vows.  
  
Amanda smiled. She didn't just have butterflies in her stomach, she thought by now they must be hummingbirds but, she was excited and ready!  
  
  
  
Lee watched as Amanda returned to the lobby. He stood in awe of Amanda's ravishing beauty. She stood there wearing a champagne colored dress with a 'V' neckline. The spaghetti straps showed off her toned arms and delicate shoulders. Lee wanted to treasure forever how stunning Amanda looked. A single Golden Stargazer lily was placed behind her right ear. It offset her deep chocolate mane beautifully.  
  
"Lee," Amanda said as they stepped into the chapel, " I just wish the kids could have been here for our wedding..." and as they stepped past the threshold, "Oh!"  
  
There, standing in the chapel, waiting for Amanda to arrive were....  
  
Phillip, holding Joey, Delores, Jamie, holding Marnie, and Mandy holding two huge boquets of lilies!  
  
"Hello Mom, Lee! We're all so excited for you!"  
  
Amanda ran over to hug her kids! She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Lee! How were you able to do this!" Amanda gushed.  
  
"Hey! What about us darling? Are we just chopped liver?"  
  
Amanda turned around and there, to her surprise, was her mother Dottie, her mother's husband Captain Kurt, and Lee's Uncle Col. Clayton!  
  
"Mother!" Amanda ran to embrace Dottie. "Lee!?" She said, wondering how on earth he had accomplished all this in only a few hours.  
  
"Let's just say I'm glad we had the three o'clock time slot! But, we better get going, we only have an hour and the minister is already here!" Lee replied.  
  
Amanda also saw Elaine there and looked at her askance.  
  
"Hello again Amanda," Elaine as she came up to greet Amanda, "I didn't have a chance to really meet you at Spy Camp but Lee and I are old friends. I just came down from Carson City today."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Amanda said. She was still a bit uneasy that Lee had a female wedding guest. At least what Elaine said seemed to be true. Lee didn't cause her to be jealous, she could see that Ele was just a very good friend.  
  
"By the way," Ele said, "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
Amanda stood shocked! She met eyes with Lee. They hadn't even realized it was Valentine's Day!  
  
  
  
Lee ushered Amanda gently to the altar as the minister began, "We are gathered here today to witness....."  
  
During the ceremony, a song kept going through Amanda's mind. She had heard it on the Christian radio station in Texas. It was a song by Rebecca St. James. Amanda just smiled as she enjoyed the happiest moment in her life and thought about the lyrics to I'll Carry You...  
  
I know that look in your eyes  
  
I see the pain behind your smile  
  
Please don't hold it all inside  
  
Together we can run  
  
To the finish line  
  
And when you are tired  
  
I'll carry you  
  
  
  
I can't walk this road without you  
  
You cannot go it alone  
  
We were never meant to make it on our own  
  
When the load becomes too heavy  
  
And your feet too tired to walk  
  
I will carry you and we'll be carried on  
  
  
  
I will listen  
  
And when I'm weak  
  
Will you hold me to the truth  
  
That we can go on, for we are carried  
  
Three strands of chord  
  
Cannot be easily torn...  
  
  
  
I can't walk this road without you  
  
You cannot go it alone  
  
We were never meant to make it on our own  
  
When the load becomes too heavy  
  
And your feet too tired to walk  
  
I will carry you and we'll be carried on  
  
  
  
Before I say one more word  
  
Hear me say I love you  
  
My love comes from a heart that overflows  
  
With love Who fills me  
  
Comforts me  
  
Comforts you,  
  
With arms stretched out He said,  
  
"I'll carry you"  
  
  
  
I can't walk this road without you  
  
You cannot go it alone  
  
We were never meant to make it on our own  
  
When the load becomes too heavy  
  
And your feet too tired to walk  
  
I will carry you and we'll be carried on  
  
****  
  
As they approached the threshold of their hotel room, Lee went to scoop Amanda up in his arms. As he bent over he felt a sudden pain and said "Unh!"  
  
"Oh no, no!" Amanda exclaimed, "Don't pick me up Mr. Stetson! I need you in tip top shape for the rest of the evening!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Stetson, please allow me to open the door for you instead!" Mrs. Stetson, Lee thought, yes it definitely had a ring to it!  
  
A maid was milling outside their room as they began their private nuptual ceremony.  
  
As Lee kissed Amanda passionately, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that their door was ajar and the maid was watching them!  
  
Lee sauntered up to the door, and as he slammed it shut, he told the maid "Use your imagination!"  
  
  
  
Tag comin'! 


	16. Tag2

Tag!  
  
  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
  
  
Amanda shot up with a start and turned off the alarm. Her heart was racing and she thought "Oh, my gosh! I'm going to be late for work!"  
  
As she flung the covers back to leap out of bed, she exclaimed "What, I never sleep in the nu...oh!"  
  
She saw a man's arm reach over and pull her closer. She noticed a wedding band on that hand and she smiled!  
  
Amanda heard Lee mumble "whaahyuhduhin" from the other side of the bed.  
  
She deciphered that to mean 'what are you doing?'  
  
"Oh, good morning Lee, I have a quick call to make." And Amanda reached over to the bedside table and placed her call.  
  
A nasal voice chimed "Honeycutt PC, How may I help you!" on the otherside of the line.  
  
"Uh, yes may I have Human Resources please." Amanda cleared her throat to knock the sleep out of her voice.  
  
"HR! How may I help you!"  
  
Amanda replied, "Uh, this is Amanda Ki..I mean ..Stetson and I'm giving in my notice..."  
  
Amanda couldn't see the big smile Lee had on his face as he tackled her and wrestled her under the covers. She barely had time to hang up the phone...  
  
****  
  
Jamie and Phillip sat on opposite sides of the aisle on the plane trip back to DC.  
  
Jamie started, "Mom seems pretty happy P."  
  
"Yeah, J" Phillip replied, "Did you notice that silly grin she had on her face the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, Lee had it too." Jamie said as he leaned over, "You know, I think it's really cool that Lee asked us for Mom's hand in marriage before they even left for Texas.."  
  
"Yeah," Phillip said, "That was cool!"  
  
  
  
****  
  
Francine looked at Dr. Smyth as he blew cigar smoke in her face.  
  
"Well, Francine, looks like Scarecrow and this King woman have done a fine job. Let's see them on a more regular basis! Think you can handle that!"  
  
Francine hated dealing with this egomaniac but for once he actually had a good idea...  
  
****  
  
Dottie turned to her husband as she flew their Cessna back home.  
  
"Kurt honey, I just wish Lee would have met Amanda 20 years ago! Think how different their lives would have been..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it honey," Captain Kurt replied, "This is just...  
  
THE BEGINNING 


End file.
